Witchlord Azharek Xorasutra
Azharek Xorasutra is many things to many people; he is the Lord Inquisitor of the Ordo Xenos in the Calixus Sector, he is the Witchlord of Alaric's Grand Company, a Knight of the Blade in service to Fate, and Everchosen of Chaos. Technically, he is the owner of the Chaos Cafe, having made it from the Warp in the early days of the server. He is elusive at times, but is also perhaps the most powerful psyker in the galaxy, and so simply speaking his name is often enough to draw his attention. He uses telekinesis like an appendage, and levitates instead of walking unless he puts effort into not doing so; he is easily an Alpha++++ psyker, though he has not been formally measured by Imperial observers. The nature of his plans is unclear, despite his constant, detailed explanations, because the perspective he acts from is truly alien, even to most non-humans. Physical Description Azharek stands at well over four meters in height, and is a sinewy but solid sort of muscular. His skin is very pale, with a sallow cast, his eyes are different colors - the left a swirl of blue and gold, the right a deep blood red - and his hair, which falls below his shoulders, and long beard are shock white, one of the many marks of his void born heritage. His features are at once strong and sharp; his face is oddly ageless, and he hardly seems human in the right lighting. He dresses in layered robes in varying shades of red, cut to allow access to the fusion pistol mounted on his right thigh and cinched with a belt of pouches at the waist. Under the robes he wears a suit of arcane, unnaturally graceful black power armor studded with red crystals that is formed tightly to his body, and has a large egg-shaped green crystal embedded in the chest plate. He carries a staff, a little longer than he is tall, wrapped from top to bottom in red leather. The staff has a ring at its cap, made of a jet black metal and about a hands-width across. Biography Origins Inquisitor Azharek Xorasutra was born 398 Terran years ago in transit from Cadia to the Calixus sector’s capital planet, Scintilla. What is known is that both of his parents died before their ship arrived, of starvation according to him, and therefore the orphaned child was made a ward of the government of Hive Sibellus. He was called Elrin, and was trained until the age of eighteen in the Scholarium; he found himself beset by visions and haunting coincidence throughout his childhood and young adulthood, but also remarkably adept with weapons and thus a prospect for a number of positions within the Imperial strata. The Officio Assassinorum took interest most quickly, and took young Azharek, then known simply as Delta-9, into the fold of assassins upon his graduation from basic schooling. Delta-9 proved of incredible aptitude with weapons of all kinds, but also had a natural cleverness and tactical flair, and so became a member of the Officio Vanus, learning the arts of subtle, indirect attack and psychological warfare. His talent was clear and became widely praised, and so he found employment in many operations of the Inquisition. It was through this connection that Delta-9 became affiliated with the Phaenonites. Like many who serve the scattered adepts of Phaenon Prime, Delta-9 had no idea he was working towards anything but the bloody ends of the Holy Inquisition and the Emperor whose Hammer they swing; however, over time Delta-9 became the particular servant of an Ordo Xenos Inquisitor named Garrus Mjorlann, who was pursuing the complexities of Eldar psychic technology in a manner quite nearly heretical. His missions took Delta-9 across the entire galaxy, including back to the presumed planet of his conception, Cadia. On a mission of note, Delta-9 encountered an Eldar artifact - a pillar of living silica crystal - which awoke in him the latent abilities which had roiled within him since birth, and Delta-9 began to manifest potent psychic abilities. Inquisitor Mjorlann contained Delta-9’s sudden growth in power, but was forced to use the most extreme methods to preserve his prized acolyte; exposure to the Phaenonite gene-seed. Delta-9 underwent a process of psychological training and conditioning, and a regimen of genetic modification and augmentative implantation based on methods appropriated from by the heretic Astartes, but with the goal of making him into a blend of an Eldar and a Space Marine known as a Paragon. Mjorlann began from there to train Delta-9 as something of an apprentice; first simply in the arts of the psyker, with which Delta-9 was disturbingly adept, and then as an Interrogator with aspirations towards full Inquisitorial status. It was at this point that Delta-9 acquired the name Azharek Xorasutra, a gift from his master to befit his new station, and became fully initiated into the Ordo Phaenon. Over time, Mjorlann and Xorasutra became deeply familiar with the Eldar, forging contacts with multiple Bonesingers due to their interest in their technology of solidified psychic energy, known as wraithbone. Eventually, they became capable of creating their own wraithbone, something considered impossible for a human mind to do, which earned them both honorary status within the Eldar race. As their psychic power grew, Mjorlann became more and more obsessed with the legends of the Eldar, and came to believe an artifact of supreme power had been sealed within the dead world Ynnathik, a weapon upon which, the legends claimed, all others had been based, predating Khaine and perhaps the Old Ones as well. The planet Ynnathik was a ball of silt in the Pacificus Segmentum, almost perfectly smooth, with a few indications of ruins. Inspection revealed a temple, which Mjorlann identified as aligning with elements of the myth, and evidence on the ground revealed that the planet had been struck with something akin to an Exterminatus weapon. Within the temple the two discovered extensive depictions of elements of Eldar myth forgotten even to the Eldar themselves, and encountered guardians in the form of living statues, who killed the entire crew that Mjorlann and Xorasutra had brought. The two pressed on, until they reached a vault sealed in the most extreme manner possible. It was then Mjorlann revealed that he had taken the most dire preparations for this moment; he had petitioned Tzeentch, Changer of Ways, to give him the key to this final door, and so damned himself to Chaos in the eyes of the Emperor. With the strange device in hand Mjorlann opened the vault and entered, Xorasutra reeling behind him. The vault was an empty chamber, containing a single black sword, balanced unnaturally on its tip in the center, and emanating a foul and potent aura of Chaos. As Mjorlann stepped forward to claim the weapon, Xorasutra came to his senses, pulled his plasma pistol, and shot Mjorlann through the head. It was then that Xorasutra realized his place in the Great Plan of Tzeentch; with the vault open, the sword would find someone to wield it if left unwatched, and with Mjorlann dead, any plans to use or turn the blade he had were gone. Thus, Xorasutra realized he was compelled to take the thing himself, and so stepped over Mjorlann’s headless corpse and grasped the long hilt of the sword. Instantly the daemonic intelligence of the weapon assaulted his mind, but somehow he was stronger, and both sword and Interrogator were surprised to discover Azharek Xorasutra Master of the Black Blade. He took Mjorlann’s bolt pistol and Inquisitorial Rosette and returned to the waiting ship the sole survivor of the expedition to Ynnathik and an Inquisitor by field promotion. Becoming the Champion Xorasutra went first to the Eldar, who sent him to an abandoned world without a name, hidden by a strange stellar fog. On this nameless forest planet Xorasutra found a temple built into the side of a mountain, filled with the same strange living statues as he had found on Ynnathik. Xorasutra cleaved through the guardians with the Black Blade until none but he stood. Then, an order of ancient Slanni sorcerer-monks clad in red revealed themselves, apparently from nowhere. The monks explained that they dated back to the days of the Old Ones, and that they had been waiting for him. They said the planet was once called Azlathek, and that, in a life before this one, Xorasutra had been Emperor himself of a land called Melniboné. They took Xorasutra into the temple and explained the legends of the Black Blade and the curse he now carried as its Master. Chaos was infinite and all encompassing, they said, and possessed no inherent malice towards Materium. In fact, the one known as the Emperor had produced an imbalance within Chaos in the dim days before the founding of the Imperium itself which was responsible for the millennia of strife and bloodshed which followed. Xorasutra was told of the horrors of the War in Heaven, and how the Necrontyr had birthed the first twistings of what came to be known as Malal, and how it first manifested as the weapon he now carried. Once the nascent vibrations of Malal reached sufficient strength, they had coalesced into a thing like a C’tan, calling itself Stormbringer, and it dealt death and ruin with infinite, scything, perfectly black tentacles which ate the very souls of those it touched, always feeding into the growing form of Malal. In the early days of the War in Heaven, it aligned itself with the Necrontyr and their Star Gods, but it was not alien to the Warp as the C’tan were, and so when the Old Ones finally caught up to it, one amongst them called Arioch the Crow Mage rendered it immobile using its psychic prowess. When they were done, Stormbringer had been turned into the Black Blade, and permanently separated from the larger mass of Malal. Even this was not enough to slow its hunger for destruction, for now Stormbringer hungered for everything, even Malal itself, and so the Blade was given by the Old Ones to a champion chosen from the Eldar race for its great psychic strength and ability to withstand the effects of the Blade. This Eldar was the first Eternal Champion of Chaos, Everchosen, tasked with destroying the growing threat of Malal for all of time, using a blade crafted from Malal’s very essence, thus maintaining the balance of Materium and Immaterium. Since then, the Blade had moved through every era of history, either being carried by a Champion in the dark, twisted corners of the universe, or being passed quickly from petty conqueror to mad tyrant as its true nature and purpose faded from memory. Eventually, the Blade was taken up by a Champion named Shur’nameth in the aftermath of the Emperor’s visit to Moloch, and that Champion began to hunt the Emperor across the stars. In his betrayal of the Gods, the Emperor had robbed them of a great swath of their powers, and indeed many aspects and qualities of the Gods had been granted to the Emperor, and were now separated from them. The Emperor had taken that power and, in his intention to usurp the Gods, given it unwittingly to Malal, becoming the Anathema, or Avatar of Malal, and the Champion was bound to destroy this embodied imbalance. They finally met on the planet Ynnathik, which, at the time, was an Exodite world of significant sophistication and population. There they fought, and, without the strength stolen by the Emperor, the Champion died. The Emperor sealed the Blade away within the vault where Xorasutra found it, locking the door using the stolen powers of Chaos which allowed him to slay the Champion, and leveled the planet using a barrage of horrifying weapons. And there the Blade had lain, for the whole of the life of the Imperium, until Xorasutra reclaimed it. Following this lesson in myth, Xorasutra was taken to a massive chamber where he was given the Champion’s Carapace and placed before the Four Gates of Chaos, each aligned to one of the Chaos Gods, to undergo the Trials of the Champion. The monks explained the true natures of the Gods; Kharneth had stood for Order, Loyalty and Honor, Nurgleth for Focus and Serenity, Tzeentch for Creativity, Flexibility, and Inspiration, and Slaaneth for Joy and Diversity, and these were the qualities which the Gods had given to the Emperor before he had become the Anathema. The task now, as the monks saw it, was to return these qualities to the Gods by stripping them from the Anathema who had stolen them. Xorasutra was to travel through each gate and do this for each God, and thus claim that God’s favor. The exact details of what transpired after this are unclear, and Xorasutra has never told this tale himself, but he emerged with all four Runes of Chaos, and was anointed as Everchosen of the Gods. His success activated the powers of the Carapace and made him capable of wielding nearly limitless psychic power, channeling instantly the raw essence of the Gods themselves. He was also instructed then of a chamber within the Black Library, meant specifically for him, and tasked with entering it. What follows is how he did that. The Taking of the Calixus Sector The claiming of Sleef occurred almost immediately after Xorasutra returned from Ynnathik. Though the Ordo Phaenon is fractious and secretive, in the Calixus sector they have a certain degree of formality, at least in so far as they keep track of their members. As such, Xorasutra was expected to present his newly acquired rosette directly to an assembled caucus of his peers on the planet Xeiros Prime. Within the immense subterranean complex maintained by the Phaenonites on Xeiros Prime, four senior members of of the Ordos heard Xorasutra’s account of Ynnathik, and saw first hand the power of the Black Blade when one of them tried to take it from Xorasutra. The three remaining Phaenonites formally acknowledged the legitimacy of Xorasutra’s status, and gave him his first mission; the capturing of Seedworld AFG:218, by any means necessary. The Eldar ruins on AFG:218 were of special interest to the Ordo Phaenon, and Xorasutra had special skills and knowledge, not to mention technical membership in the Ordo Xenos, giving him access to Inquisitor Arcturos, the administrator of the blockade over the Seedworld. Xorasutra used the secrets of Bonesinging to entice Arcturos into a personal meeting, wherein Xorasutra easily converted Arcturos to the Phaenonite cause, and essentially coopted his operation. In particular, Xorasutra met a woman named Zætha Jäger, who was the head of Arcturos’ personal militia. Jäger was already a powerful psyker when Xorasutra met her, and she quickly became his right hand Agent and personal confidant. From the archaeotech recovered, the Ordo Phaenon was able to build a whole host of magnificent new armaments, and set their sights even higher, with Xorasutra at the helm. In particular, Jäger’s discovery of the basis for Eldar cloaking technology gave the Phaenonites the edge needed to expand their holdings aggressively. They dispatched an invasion fleet to the dead world Sleef, broke the Imperial Naval blockade with functionally invisible fighter craft, and took complete control of the planet with a series of surface engagements. In the process, Jäger became exposed to a massive burst of Warp energy from one of the eldritch geothermal vents that dot the planet, and it was necessary for her to undergo exposure to the Phaenonite gene-seed to save her life. Jäger survived the transformation and became a Paragon of Phaenon, and soon after proved herself worthy of the Inquisitor’s rosette in a defensive action against a counter-invasion of Dark Eldar pirates, who arrived in response to the destruction of the Imperial blockade. The Dark Eldar believed they would be unopposed, and were completely surprised to find the amassed forces of the Ordo Phaenon just completing their conquest of Sleef, and so fled with the captured Naval vessels in pursuit. The ship carrying Xorasutra and Jäger followed the pirates through the webway portal on the spinward side of the Scarus sector, and traversed it, spending a brief, explosive encounter in the space surrounding Commorragh. The Imperial vessel was quickly overtaken by Dark Eldar ships, but Jäger and Xorasutra fought their way out, and Jäger single-handedly slew the Archon of the White Flame Kabal, Nyos Yllithian, who was compelled by the daemon possessing him to seek out the Black Blade and so met them as they made their escape. Jäger tore Yllithian’s arms from his body with psychic force and claimed the Darklight Pistol the Archon carried as Xorasutra carved through the Kabalite warriors, and together the two Inquisitors took control of Yllithian’s personal craft and flew it back into realspace, eventually returning to Sleef as legendary heroes with significant technological artifacts to dissect and reverse-engineer. The Ordo Phaenon agreed without dissent that Jäger was more than worthy of the rosette, and the two proceeded to construct a fortress of magnificent proportions beneath the surface of Sleef. Finding the Abraxas The Abraxas was acquired by saving its captain’s life in orbit above the planet Lormant-Delta during a raid against the Necron tomb beneath its surface. Xorasutra and his retinue had traveled in a light cruiser to investigate rumors of the tomb, and arrived to find Captain Vespero Domo Calda engaged in mortal combat with the awakened Necrons, who were launching from the planet’s surface to the orbiting Battleship. The Inquisitor landed his force and fought his way to the tomb’s entrance, eventually sealing it with melta bombs before flying a small orbital fighter craft up to the Abraxas. The fighter was badly damaged in the flight, but the crew managed to land it successfully within the Battleship and so were there to rescue the remaining hands of the Abraxas from the Tomb Lord who had come to claim the Battleship as a trophy. Inquisitor Xorasutra personally decapitated the Tomb Lord with the Black Blade, which proved as viciously lethal to the strange living metal of the Necron’s body as to any other foe. After the battle Captain Calda joined Inquisitor Xorasutra’s retinue as his pilot and chief of finances, giving Xorasutra both a dear friend and confidant, and full access to an ancient, well equipped, and meticulously maintained voidship, essentially an interstellar fortress dating all the way back to the Horus Heresy. Examination of the ship revealed it had begun life in the service of the Imperial Fists Space Marine Legion, and Calda could only attest to it being a legitimate family heirloom, acquired some time in the misty past. It soon became the basis for the next grand experiment of the Ordo Phaenon; the daemon ships. Xorasutra went about making a pact with a Lord of Change named Mu’Pathk, who pledged service to the Champion and the Rune of Tzeentch he bore in the role of navigator of his ship, and so the Abraxas became a cross between a daemon engine and a voidship, capable of remarkably precise travel within the Warp, faster than light travel in the Material universe via gravitational manipulation, and extremely destructive psychic attacks capable of felling another voidship in a single salvo. Founding the Cafe The Chaos Cafe, premier coffee shop and bar for all comers, was created from raw warpstuff by Xorasutra in early M42. It began as a flat plane of naturally occurring wraithbone in the Warp, which Xorasutra and the other Heretics found when they traveled together into the Warp. At first, Xorasutra and the others simply sat on the platform, with simply a table and a single carafe of coffee. It became an official establishment after it became necessary to make Angron a specific drink as a calming agent, and the practice of mixing drinks in the Warp began. Soon after, individuals of all sorts, heretic and loyalist alike, as well as non-humans and others with stranger motives began gathering on the strange mesa of wraithbone, and the need for an actual building became clear. Azharek created a gateway from the mesa to his holdings on Castle Sleef, and his cat Absalom became a common guest within the space. Soon after this, walls were raised, and the Cafe became the official meeting place of all factions, though also under the technical control of Xorasutra and the Heretics. On one notable occasion, Xorasutra actually killed everyone inside the Cafe and raised them from the dead instantaneously, to demonstrate this fact, and to stop a full scale battle occurring within the Cafe. After this point, a field preventing the use of weapons was placed over the building. The Battle of Genesis Xorasutra's role in the Battle of Genesis came at the end, as the fighting culminated. Before the battle, he evacuated most of the population, distributing them in multiple areas. He attempted to divert the Inquisitorial forces approaching the planet with Exterminatus, and though he was momentarily successful he was unable to send them away, and so had to take more direct measures. He deployed to the surface, and used three others left on the surface of Genesis; Khalaxis, Ahriman, and Cariosus Nex. They arranged themselves around a massive mandala representing the four primal Powers of Chaos, and sacrificed a Great Unclean One to invoke the Greater Ritual of the Chaosphere, vanishing the entire planet Genesis into the Warp. However, he discovered after that the entire world had been lost to Nurglish plague, and so his efforts to evacuate civilians had only been partially successful. Gypsy Joins the Staff After the battle, Gypsy, who lost his arm in the fighting, took up residence in the Cafe to convalesce, and became Xorasutra's apprentice in the process. Also, the Cafe came under fire after Xorasutra summoned the Chaospere, and so they were forced to move it through the Warp to a location more heavily fortified. He brought the Cafe into the psychic shielding of Castle Sleef, his fortress world in the Calixus sector, and there it has been since. It was also after this, during the post-battle festivities, that the Cafe's Ruby Throne grew beneath Azharek, which has since become a feature of the Cafe. There was a dance party, and the rave hall was added, and soon after this Gypsy received his own room and became a permanent resident of the Cafe. There was, at one point, a Tyranid who was made to look exactly like Alpharius; the details of this are hazy. Initially, Gypsy simply slept in the main room of the Cafe, but after a while he had his own room, resembling a spacious and luxurious tree house, built onto the Cafe. will continue this later. The Knights of the Blade ~ Azharek, the Witch - Stormbringer, Who Eats Souls ~ Elyrhaz, the Saint - Anathame, Who Poisons Flesh ~ Khaythis, the Flame - Griefthorn, Who Rends Sorrow ~ Seleukus, the Angel - Healing in stasis, Bonepiercer, Who Bursts Stones ~ Kakophanii, the Phoenix - Healing in statis, Skyfire, Who Sheds Light ~ Severn, the Watcher - Fulspika, Who Spits Lightning ~ Kallexus, the Golden - Draergrim, Who Speaks Truth ~ Romius, the Shadow - Deceased ~ Constantin, the Ageless - Mournblade, Who Eats Hearts ~ Esdainn, the Dancer -Lamkarta, Who Keeps Promises ~ Teefsnatcha the Typhoon - Bru’thgalis, Who Breaks Chains ~ Gypsy the Enigma - Gudgwadi, Who Opens Doors The Witchlord's Gear Stormbringer Black Blade, Phoenix-Pattern Phaeno Fusion-Plasma Pistol w/ Thigh Holster, Wraithbone Dagger w/ Shoulder Holster, Phaenonite Wrist-mounted Power Stiletto power blade which extends from a wrist mount, 9 Plasma Pistol Flasks, The Carapace of the Champion Power Armor, has Hexagrammic Wards, Agaith of Ra’Caihe Mask, has the Eye of Lies attached to the forehead, Inquisitor’s Robes Night Cloak, Belt of Pouches, Inquisitorial Rosette Multikey, Pict Recorder, A String of Adamantium and Warpstone Prayer Beads Focus, Warp-sensitive Auspex, Masterwork Data-Slate Battle Statistics Witchlord Azharek Xorasutra can be fielded for Warhammer 40k Tabletop, with the following profile; this is homebrew, and might not fly in a GW regimented game. is the 420 point version. For the 700 point version, contact me. Witchlord Azharek Xorasutra, Everchosen of Chaos | 23 power level; 420 points This unit is a contains one Character, with the following profile; M 16” Fly | WS 2+ | BS 2+ | S 5 | T 6 | W 6 | A 7 | Ld 11 | Sv 3+, Invl 3+ Weapons | 7 attacks + Stormbringer, Who Eats Souls ~ Melee | Range - | S User+1 | AP -3 | D 1 special ~ If it hits, this weapon deals mortal wounds on a 3+ regardless of armor or invulnerable saves; on a 2-, resolve the attack normally. In addition, for every wound this weapon deals, the wielder immediately gains +1 wound; the wielder may have a maximum of 3 extra wounds over their normal total. + Power Stiletto Power Blade ~ Melee | Range - | S User | AP -3 | D1 + Phoenix-Pattern Phaeno Fusion-Plasma Pistol ~ Pistol 2 | Range 9” | S 7 | AP -3 | D 2 Psyker | Manifest 3 powers per turn/3 DtW, +3 to Psychic Tests/DtW, -2 wounds from Perils o.t. Warp + Smite : Warp Charge 5, closest visible enemy unit within 18” takes D3 mortal wounds. If Psychic Test 10+, power deals D6 mortal wounds + Hellfire Jet : Warp Charge 8, choose an enemy unit within 18”, roll 3 dice, for each 4+ deal 1 mortal wound. If a model in the targeted unit dies as a result of this, deal an additional D3 mortal wounds to the unit + Prescience : Warp Charge 7, select a friendly unit within 18" of the psyker, including the psyker. You can add 1 to all hit rolls made for that unit until the start of your next Psychic phase. + Guard / Curse : Warp Charge 7, if manifested, choose either; ~ Guard: choose any friendly unit with 18″ of the psyker, including the psyker. All units attempting to attack that model or unit in any way do so at a -1. ~ Curse: Choose an enemy unit within 18″ of the psyker. The opponent who controls it must subtract 1 from all save rolls made for that model or unit until your next Psychic Phase. Special Rules | + Authority of the Inquisition : Allows Witchlord Xorasutra to hijack any vehicle, even if it is usually faction locked. + Honorary Aeldari : Allows Witchlord Xorasutra and any units in his retinue to deploy with Aeldari Exodite, or Harlequin or Heretic troops. + Knight of the Blade : Witchlord Xorasutra has the KNIGHT OF THE BLADE Keyword, and may field with any other model or unit with that Keyword, regardless of their other Keywords. + Carapace of the Champion : Witchlord Xorasutra has a 3+ Armor save and a 2+ Invulnerable save. + Everchosen of Chaos : Witchlord Xorasutra takes -2 wounds from Perils of the Warp. + The Witch : Witchlord Xorasutra gets a +3 to Psychic tests and Deny the Witch attempts. + Windmill of Steel : If Witchlord Xorasutra kills a model with a melee attack, but still has attacks that hit, he can move up to 3" to hit another model in that range. He may do this as many times as he still has attacks for. Each attack resolves separately, and as a normal attack would. * ie. Azharek is surrounded by 5 Primaris Marines with 2 wounds each. If he lands 7 hits against one of those Marines, and kills that Marine, he may move onto another Marine within 3" of him and apply the remaining 5 hits to that model. If that model also dies, he may take the remaining 3 hits and move to another Marine within 3". If that model dies, he may move a final 3" to deliver the final attack, having struck 4 of the 5 Marines and killed 3. Each attack is resolved normally. + Titanic Aura : If Witchlord Xorasutra is the target of a Blank effect effect which would penalize his use of or prevent him from using psychic powers ie. the Abomination trait or Deny the Witch attempt, he ignores the effect or attempt, even if it succeeds, unless the effect specifically states that it ignores Titanic Aura. + Telekinetic Levitation : Witchlord Xorasutra has the Fly trait, and a 16” move speed. + Telekinetic Barrier : You may reroll Invulnerable saving throws of 1 made by Witchlord Xorasutra. You must take the second result. + The Old Seer’s Blessing: If Witchlord Xorasutra takes mortal wounds during the psychic phase, roll a d6 per mortal wound taken. On a roll of 6, ignore that wound. + Runes of the Farseer : Once in each Psychic phase, you can re-roll any number of dice used for Witchlord Xorasutra’s attempt to manifest or deny a psychic power. + Slippery Survivor : If Witchlord Xorasutra is slain, roll a D6. On a 2+, Lord Inquisitor Xorasutra’s model is still removed from play, but he is not considered slain for the purposes of any mission victory conditions. KEYWORDS : Character, Monster, Chaos, Psyker, Fly, Knight of the Blade, Witchlord